bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Caravan Guard Duty
Posted by: Begginer * Any Rank Description The old patron of the guild Carts & Wagons Ltd. is operating in the area again and need some guards. They hope The Blue Hoods could met their demand as they once did and make sure their cargo arrives safe and the payments made in time. Journals Altorin (11/03/2018) F-Rank Our party was tasked with guarding a caravan that was making its return trip to Elaria. After 2 and a half weeks of travel, we soon heard the sounds of a fight in the distance. When we followed the sounds, we found the caravan under attack by a group of Kenku Highwaymen. We killed some and non-lethally injured others. After this, the rest of the Kenku were scared off, clearly not expecting company interfering. After checking on the wounded, we attempted to find the Foreman we were supposed to meet, however, he was nowhere to be found. With this, we got the caravan back on the move. After travelling for the rest of the day, the caravan made its stop for the night. Rathian and Nei offered to keep on watch while the rest of us got some rest. During this rest, Rathian noticed that something was charging towards the camp. A large bear soon appeared and began to attack. Chi started off by shooting an arrow into one of its eyes. After some time, he managed to blind the bear's other eye. During the bear's attack, another group of Kenku Highwaymen attacked. In fear, the caravanners got back in their wagons and fled while the Blue Hoods fought off the bear and the highwaymen. After much fighting, we killed off the bear and the bandits. We then pursued the fleeing caravan. After some time, we found the caravan hurting from a second attack from Kenku highwaymen. In addition to having one of the wagons stolen, one of the caravanners was kidnapped. We interrogated one of the Kenku we had wounded and he talked about how the caravan had stolen the Kenku's "Future". The tracks from the stolen caravan led towards an abandoned farm. After approaching the camp, we decided to sneak in and attempted to get the full story on why the Kenkus were attacking the caravan. The Kenku's explained that the caravanners had stolen their eggs. With this understanding cleared up, we secured the captured caravanner and made our way back to the caravan. After explaining the situation to the remaining caravanners, they checked the wagons and found two crates that weren't part of their shipment. Inside, we found the stolen eggs. We returned the eggs to the Kenku who thanked us and explained that the "One Who Speaks with One Voice" would be grateful. With that they left. We then continued our duty without issue and made the delivery with no problems. With that we got paid and came back to the guild hall. A few days later we received a package with gifts and thanks from the Kenku. Sammy (12/01/2018) E-Rank We asked Flint if we could borrow 5 donkey's, he didn't mind. Off we went to get our job done, We found a body within the first day or so of traveling, Thormak poked the body with this longsword, some of us puked from the smell of it. We went along the trail found a suitable spot to camp for the time being, Thormak had taken the first 4 cause of our comrades, I took the second watch, Got attacked by a Tanarukk Confidence said it was a fiend. Woke up and went on our way, We eventually came across some bandit's who have been raiding carts for food, gold and warmth. We killed them after gaining some info, Then a puss filled undead orc thing came from behind us, Confidence dealt with it in one hit. Camped one last time before getting to the city with the caravan, collected the six cart's we needed and set off back home, met six other bandit's who we payed to join us for 100gp. Eventually found 4 more of the Fiends from earlier, Confidence, Thormak and I killed 2 of the 4 Tanarukk, 5 of our Bandit friends died to the other 2 fiends. John died to Confidence.All of us made it back in one piece and got our reward. 1360 exp 272gp Eldran Moonstone (09/13/2019) D-Rank Job: Caravan Guard Duty D-Rank: Take a shipment to Sauli Eerola in the coastal village of Coldwater in the Duchy of Ashlar. The shipment is 13 vessels filled with a concoction made by a local alchemist. Your job is to deliver all the vessels and return with the payment. This account is recorded by Eldran Moonstone, Scholar. Our team met at the Taverns and introductions were made as at least some of us had yet to go on missions together. An impressive array of talents were brought together for the mission, guarding a shipment of much needed medicines. Grimmshaw the Eldritch Knight in their heavy armor and fierce fighting style. Mar the Triton Barbarian who stalwartly pushed forward in any fight. Sharli the Life saving Cleric who’s skills in bolstering our team were unmatched. Arlinn our most experienced companion and his trusty Bow dealing death from a distance. Tsukasa the quiet Sorcerer and his ability to lay waste to groups of enemies from a distance. Finally I the Wizard and Rogue darting in and out of the range of my enemies, using my rapier and aided by my owl Hoot. We were ushered on board “The Bottle” a small ship that we were told was once haunted! After my previous experience with the dangers at sea I had steeled myself for fight on the waters but fortune smiled upon us and we were able to reach the small coastal village of Coldwater in the Duchy of Alshar. I would endeavor to describe it in more detail but I overheard someone on the ship describe it succinctly “This place is a dump”. On our arrival a gnome offered to guide us to the home of Sauli Eerola if we would help him carry his goods from the docks to his alchemy shop. I was able to assist in this by loading my floating disc spell to save our backs. While in route our new gnomish friend explained that the town was divided by the two main families, the Poros and the Eerolas, who have a longstanding conflict. We even witnessed a fight in the street between one of the Purple clad Poros and one of the green clad Eerolas. We were told that Sauli’s son and the Heir to leadership of the family was lost in the mountains during a recent storm, and that we would have to likely go there to complete our delivery and obtain payment. We proceeded to the Eerola’s house where we encountered Sauli’s Mother. Sadly the poor soul’s mind was gone, and she had no ability to help us. At Grimmshaw’s suggestion we proceeded to the local tavern. The place was decorated like the docks, with old fishing and seafaring gear everywhere. It even smelled like the docks unfortunately. We were able to get some information from the Barkeep, an old seafarer who had lost his leg and had replaced it with a mace! But as he informed us at the start “information isn’t cheap”. We were able to find out from him that Atrol was the head of the Poros family. Barkeep didn’t think it possible that the Poros were involved in the disappearance. He attempted to extort the group from our money but Grimmshaw and Sharli were having none of that. After paying him and finding out that the Eerola’s were camped in the mountains while they searched for the missing son, we went back to the Alchemist Gnome. He was able to tell us about the Blood caves, a place in the mountains where in the past people would seek shelter in times of storms. (They are called blood caves because the stones are red we found out upon visiting them). There are 3 entrances and each was unique. There was an air cave that was haunted, a Stone cave where recently “statues” have cropped up, and a Water cave where it is “very cold”. We first arrived at the Water cave. It was encased in ice and a frozen body was found in the mouth of the cave! As we entered and began examining the body Hoot superior eyesight was able to pick out movement deeper in the cave. It was a White Dragon! It was angry at our daring to invade its territory. I was terrified as my only other encounter with a White Dragon in its home did not go well at all. Fortunately, I was able to conquer my fear as I was the only one able to understand its language. I communicated that we didn’t know it was there and I was able to apologize. The Dragon then demanded “an offering” which I communicated to the team. Arlinn responded that he had a gift and was able to summon an illusion of a huge tiger! The Dragon was completely fooled by this and felt this was an outstanding gift and so we were able to withdraw without a fight. Amazing save by Arlinn using his deck of Illusions! We saw a flock of Wyrmlings flying from the cave but we were far enough away that they didn’t spot us. We proceeded to the Stone cave. We were able to see extremely lifelike humanoid statues all around! Arlinn had apparently seen such a phenomenon before and told us we must be careful not to gaze directly at the creature. Upon entering there we were able to see huge minotaur’s wearing blindfolds sparring or fighting with each other inside. We were trying to be quiet, but one of them discovered us! Mar surprised us all by claiming that we were ghosts that came from a ship, and that we were coming to take their horns! Shockingly the stupid beasts even believed this and withdrew a little, but then they called for their “Mistress” and she entered the room. I carefully didn’t look at her, which was very hard! Arlinn began peppering the Gorgon with arrows while the rest of us attacked the Minotaurs. Sadly my familiar Hoot got to close to the Gorgon and was Petrified, shattering into tiny pieces when he hit the floor. Arlinn was able to get off incredible shots though and around us to hit the Gorgon, and wound putting the creature down with arrows to both eyes! The tide was turned and we dispatched the remaining Minotaurs without much difficulty. Arlinn attempted to allow them to surrender but when another of them fell to Grimshaw’s attack the remaining ones were resolved to fight to the end. Grimshaw took the head of the Gorgon for a trophy and we pressed on. In the next room we encountered a horrible stench. It was filled with disfigured undead monsters! Tsukasa destroyed about half of their number with fireballs, and we were able to easily stop the rest. I made the unfortunate mistake of using Booming Blade on one of the creatures and it exploded covering me with its foul remains! One of them foolishly attempted to contest Arlinn with a bow. It quickly learned how foolish that was as it’s final lesson in this world. After leaving this room we encountered the group we were looking for. Sauli and his remaining group did not appear to be doing very well. We convinced them that we would press on to find the heir, and they left to wait for us outside. We were considering resting when the cave began to shake as some powerful magic was being performed. We rushed to follow its source and found an awful monstrosity working some sort of blood ritual on the unconscious body of the target of our search! ! It attempted to bluff us into leaving, but we were not swayed from our course. Grimm and Mar surrounded it while Sharli, Arlinn and Tsukasa attacked from range and I attempted to strike it and move away. The creature was surprisingly dangerous! It bit Mar and seemed to gather strength from him. It also was able to draw power and heal itself fromt the ritual it had been casting. It then was able to enthrall Grimshaw who began attacking Mar and I! For the second mission in a row I was forced to fight for my life against one of our own. I was unprepared for Grimshaw’s fighting skills which wouldn’t allow me to use my usual tactics. I was able to fend off the Knight’s attacks enough stay in the fight but not really able to do any damage myself. Mar and Arlinn had a special attack using magical horns that launched an enormous volume of attacks at the Monster. Sharli was able to do some healing and Tsukasa was able to aid Mar who was grappled by the monster by encasing them in darkness to protect him as he was bearing the brunt of the Monster’s attacks. The monster was finally ended by Tsukasa’s scorching ray attack. I was able to put the fire out from that attack before it killed our employer’s son, and Victory and Success were ours! Sauli Eerola was enormously grateful when we returned his son alive and pledged his family's support for the Blue Hoods. We were awarded our Pips and 700gp for a job well done!